Crossroads!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: His family could never have known that their fears would someday be realized... for something was going to happen that would lead the youngest turtle to a fateful crossroads. One path leading toward a bright future with his friends and family... the other to a gray world filled with loneliness, pain, and despair. What does fate have in store for our favorite turtle?
1. Prologue

**AN: I know it's been a long time and I should be updating Shattered Memories, but some things happened that caused me to nearly give up writing. I know it may seen stupid to some of you, but my cat... Mozart... died right after I last updated my other story. He was my best friend and my inspiration behind my user name. I do plan on finishing that story and will update as soon as I finish the next chapter and get back in the flow. Sorry again for leaving you hanging. This story is a little sadder than my others but will have a happy ending. There might be mistakes in this because my editor is busy so I'm seeing how I do on my own.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own TMNT!**

* * *

Mikey fell to his knees, tears falling like rain. The kitten his father had given him for his tenth birthday lay dead in his shaking arms. The small turtle sobbed loudly. His baby girl had been sick for quite a while but nobody thought this would happen. Raven, for that had been her name, held a special place in his heart from the day the young turtle had met her. These last four months with her as his best friend were some of the happiest in his short life. Mikey still remembered when he first laid eyes upon his little girl. Her long, silky coat had been as black as night with a small white star on her chest and she had bright green eyes that could captivate you for hours. She was exceptionally gentle, rarely ever using her claws, and had a way of telling when her turtle companion was upset. But now, his little Raven was gone, taken before she was even six months old. Mikey placed the still body in a cardboard box and wrote her name on it as well as a little note saying how amazing she had been. In his hand he clutched her name tag a, purple, heart shaped pendant... it was all he had left besides the memories. Master Splinter placed a hand on his youngest sons shoulder and led him out into the shadowy night. The two slowly made their way out of the sewers to a secluded area in the park where no one ever ventured. They buried the kitten there, in a bed of flowers, as Mikey wept quietly still clasping the pendant tight to his small chest.

"Father," Mikey whispered between sobs. "Why did Raven have to leave me? Was it because she didn't love me anymore"?

"No, Michelangelo." The wise, old rat stated sadly. "It was just her time. No one knows why these things happen. But I assure you... Raven will always love you, even though she can no longer be by your side".

The youngest turtle looked up with tear filled eyes and met his fathers warm gaze. "Then why, I don't understand. I thought she was starting to get better".

"Would you rather she still be here, suffering... or be free of all that pain while she eagerly awaits your reunion in the afterlife"?

"I don't want Raven to be hurt anymore... but I still miss her... I'll always miss her." Mikeys baby blue eyes clouded with grief as memories washed over him of all the wonderful times he had spent with his baby girl.

"I know my son... I know." Splinter wrapped a furry arm gently around his youngest's shoulders as he led the way back home.

After that day, Mikey locked his emotions away burying them deep within his heart. He didn't smile anymore, and it was beginning to affect the whole family. Raph and Leo got into more fights and Donnie stayed in his lab for days. Whenever any of them even tried to approach the younger turtle he would turn away, his face devoid of expression. None of the elder turtles knew what they could possibly do to help their little brother. Their father informed them that it was best to give him time and be there when he needed them.

Mikeys brothers were out in the living room one night, about a week after the death, watching a movie. They had begun wondering if their baby bro would ever open up to them and let his emotions show once more. All of a sudden a small form appeared in the doorway. The three older brothers immediately recognized it as that of their youngest brother. They all became terribly concerned when they noticed the tears trailing down his face. Raph, Leo, and Donnie had grown used to Mikey's emotionless state over the last week, so it was a shock to see such raw sorrow in their bros dulled eyes. All three watched as the orange masked turtle slowly made his way over to the couch and stood before his siblings. A few minutes passed in relative silence. The older turtles waiting patiently for their baby bro to speak. Finally the youngest looked up and met their worried gaze.

"I had a dream that Raven came back." Mikey whispered brokenly, trying in vain to hold back his sobs. "But when I opened my eyes she was still gone".

"It's okay Mikey." Leo comforted, pulling his youngest brother into a tight embrace. "I know you're hurting, but I promise... it will get better. The pain will never fully disappear though it will fade with time. No matter what happens I want you to remember one thing... can you do that for me"?

"Uh huh," the young turtle nodded, tears trailing down his face.

"Good," the eldest said approvingly. "We are your brothers Mikey and no matter what happens... we will be here for you".

"That's what being a family means." Donnie agreed as he wiped the tears from the younger turtles face. "We all love you. I just wish it hadn't taken this long for you to open up to us".

"Sorry," Mike mumbled.

"Listen, there's nothing to be sorry for." Raph exclaimed. "That kitten was a member of the family and we all miss her. Maybe not as much as you do... but enough to give us a clue as to how ya must be feeling".

"Really?" The orange clad turtle asked quietly as he looked up at his temperamental brother.

"Yea, believe it." Raph smirked before continuing on with a slight snarl. "Though if ya ever lock us out like ya did I swear I will kick your shell all the way to New Zealand"!

"It was just easier not to feel anything, rather than..." Mikey trailed off as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I know." Leo spoke softly, wrapping his arms around his trembling baby brother. "That's exactly why you have us. We're family... we'll do anything we can to help, but time is the only thing that will be able to heal the wounds in your heart".

The elder turtles wrapped the younger in a group hug, projecting all the love and security they could muster into that one embrace. It was well over a minute before any of then released their hold.

"We have something for you, Mikey." Donnie said as they finally broke apart.

"What is it?" Mikey asked, gazing into the caring faces of his older bros.

"Here, ya go." Raph responded, holding up a silver chain.

"What's this for guys?" The young turtle said confusedly.

"We know that you've been keeping Raven's ID tag with you since that day." Leo explained. "With this, you won't have to worry about losing it by accident".

Mikey's face broke out in a sad smile as he brought out the charm and stung the chain through it. In a matter of seconds it was around his neck for all to see. The Hamato family knew they had a long, hard road ahead before the youngest would heal... but they were ready to face it together.

Nobody outside the family ever heard the story of the youngest turtles darkest moment. They never knew he had a kitten before Klunk. They would never know how her death had nearly broken the ever cheerful turtle beyond repair. Even within the clan it was rarely spoken of. Only when Mikey would come to either his father or brothers for comfort would anyone dare breach the subject. Each of them feared that their youngest would once again shut them out and retreat into himself like he had after the death of his beloved little Raven. His family could never have known that their fears would someday be realized... for something was going to happen that would lead the youngest turtle to a fateful crossroads. One path leading toward a bright future with his friends and family... the other to a gray world filled with loneliness, pain, and despair.

* * *

**AN: Please review, if you tell me of mistakes I will do my best to fix them. Thanks!**


	2. A Kitten Named Mouse

**AN: This chapter is much happier than the prologue. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**6 years later**

"Klunkers," Mikey called as he set a bowl of cat food on the floor. "Time for din-din"!

"Meow." Klunk replied as he ambled, unhurriedly, into the kitchen.

He wove his body between the green teenagers legs before settling in to eat his supper. As Mikey watched, Master Splinter walked through the doorway. He had been out for a walk all afternoon and had only just returned. Mike glanced up and curiously eyed the small bundle of towels his master was holding securely in his arms.

"Michelangelo," the wise rat stated as he set the bundle on the table with utmost care. "I believe I have something here that will be of interest to you".

Mike was about to reply when a small 'mew' came from within the towel that his Sensei had set on the table. He turned excited, blue eyes toward the sound and out popped the tiny head of a kitten. It was a cream colored tabby that couldn't have been very old judging from it's size.

"It's a kitten!" Mikey exclaimed as he moved forward to scoop it up. "Where did you find it"?

Splinter cast a stern look toward his youngest and the turtle froze. He back away with a quick apology, realizing how rude he had been. Splinter reached down and gently lifted the kitten into his arms where it nuzzled into his gray fur.

"I found him in an alley near April's apartment building." Splinter explained. "It appears that he has been attacked by a large bird as well as spending the night out in the cold".

"Aww, poor little baby" Mikey cooed before asking. "Will he be okay Master Splinter"?

"I believe he will be fine with the right care and plenty of attention." the turtles father reassured. "This kitten cannot be more than four weeks old and will need us to act as a surrogate mother to it. I have taken care of an orphaned kitten before, when you were younger, and will show you how to care for it as well if you are interested".

"That would be amazing Master Splinter!" The fun loving turtle declared with excitement. "I can't wait to learn all the things that a mother cat has to do".

"First, we need to make sure to keep this wound clean." the Master informed as he showed the young turtle two bloody talon marks on the kits small back.

"Donatello," Splinter called as he saw the intelligent turtle stroll past the doorway.

The purple banded turtle turned and walked into the kitchen, tinkering with one of his newest inventions. As he made his way over to the others he accidentally stepped on Klunks tail. The orange and white cat meowed quietly, but otherwise made no move to retaliate.

"My son," Splinter started. "I need you to bring me the peroxide and neosporin from your first aid kit".

That caught the intelligent turtles attention and his head jerked up, looking around as he tried to spot an injury on either of the two who stood before him. When he was satisfied that neither of them were hurt his gaze traveled down to the tiny scrap of fur squirming in his fathers arms. Immediately noticing the bloody gashes upon the kitten, he rushed from the room only to return a minute later with the supplies he had been asked to retrieve. His father took them and carefully placed the kitten on a towel that was sitting near the sink.

"Thank you, Donatello." The Sensei said before his gaze turned once more to the kitten.

"No problem." Donnie replied before locking eyes with his only little brother.

Mikey silently promised Don that he would tell him about it later. Satisfied, Donnie nodded and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his latest invention on the way.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter called to get the teens attention.

Once Mikey joined him by the sink the rat explained what they would be doing. With Mikey gently holding the kitten, his father thoroughly washed the dirt and grim from the gashes on it's back. He then used the peroxide to disinfect the injuries. Finally, after the wounds were dried, Mikey helped apply the neosporin. Being extra careful not to bump the kittens back, the rat gently placed it inside a stocking hat to keep it warm while it slept. The poor thing was exhausted after what it went through.

"You did very well in helping tend to his wounds, Michelangelo." Splinter praised. "You may go do what you wish until evening practice".

"Thanks Sensei." Mikey replied, happy he had been able to help tend to the kitten. "See ya later"!

Mikey wandered off to the living room, Klunk following close behind. The young turtle decided to play some video games until his father needed him to help with the kitten again or it was time for practice. He sat in a chair in front of the TV. Raph and Leo were on the couch and Donnie was nowhere to be seen.

"He guys wanna play Need for Speed?" Mike asked challengingly.

"You are so on Mikey!" Raph accepted while Leo rolled his eyes.

The red banded turtle set up the game and they both chose their cars. Mikey chose an orange Lamborghini Diablo and Raph decided to go with a red Ferrari. As the race was about to begin Klunk jumped up on the back of his owners chair and laid down, his head and forepaws resting on Mikey's shoulder. The youngest turtle leaned his head against his cat friend as the light turned green.

"You're in for it now Mike!" Raph growled playfully.

"In your dreams Raphie boy." The fun loving turtle replied mockingly.

Klunk always sat in his spot on the back of the chair when his owner was in the living room. The teen used him as a pillow whenever he would watch a movie and Klunk would just lay there and purr. When he got sick of being a headrest the cat would wriggle out and make his way to the green teens lap. If the orange furball felt as if he wasn't getting enough attention he would walk up Mikes plastron and butt his furry head against the turtles face. Other times he would swat at him with his paws or playfully bite him on the nose, but Mikey didn't mind. He thought it was cute and wouldn't have changed anything about the cat even if he could have.

Mikey always thought that Klunk was rather clumsy for a cat. One time when he was just a kitten, the feline had been playing on a pipe above the dojo when he slipped off. He fell straight down, back legs pointed toward the floor while his front pointed toward the ceiling not twisting around, like a normal cat would have, to land on all fours. If Mikey hadn't been there to catch the kitten, Klunk would have gotten seriously injured. Ever since that day he has kept a closer watch over his feline friend and become extremely overprotective. Even if one of his bros stepped on the young cats tail, Mikey would become exceedingly distressed. No one would ever be able to describe Klunk as graceful, that's for sure and it worried the teenage turtle to no end. Klunk would fall of the table, get his claws stuck in a blanket, get scared when he climbed up to high, or even jump onto Mike leaving a few bloody scratches on the young turtles exposed skin. But Mikey knew Klunk never meant to hurt him.

"Ha, I win!" Raph gloated. "See knucklehead, I told ya I'd win".

"You cheated." Mikey accused his hot headed brother. "That cop was after you but you managed to send him after me instead".

"All part of the game Mike." Raph sneered. "Ya got to learn to play dirty sometimes".

"Whatever," the orange clad turtle muttered.

Mikey knew the true reason he had lost had been because he was immersed in his memories. It had been six years since his other cat had died. When he had gotten Klunk, Mikey was terrified that history would repeat itself and the closer the kitten got to being five months old the more distant the young turtle became. But the fifth month came and went without a hitch. Soon the two friends were celebrating Klunks first birthday. Now the orange cat was a year and a half old, perfectly healthy, and his owner was finally allowing himself to ease up on his over protective nature.

Mikey sighed as he picked Klunk off the chair and walked to his room. He set the cat on his bed before making his way to the dojo. He didn't want to risk Klunk getting hurt by being in the same room as him and his bros while they sparred. It was late by the time the fun loving turtle made it back to his room, and the teen yawned as he climbed into bed. Soon he was fast asleep, his best friend curled up in a ball beside him purring contentedly.

The next morning ninja practice had been canceled so Mike was looking forward to sleeping in a little before getting up to make everyone breakfast. But Klunk wouldn't have it. The young turtle was sleeping peacefully on his plastron, head resting on his left arm, when Klunk decided it was time to get up. The green eyed cat walked up Mikey's back and laid down on his right shoulder where he proceeded to pat the teens face with a white paw. The cat purred loudly and pushed his noise against his owners face. Mikey woke up and reached for his shell cell. It was six in the morning! The fun loving turtle groaned, he could never sleep in with Klunk around. The young feline always woke him up between 5:30 and 6:00 AM... it never failed. Mikey smiled as he realized what Klunk had done. The little cat had never woke him up by gently patting his cheek before, usually the feline just jumped on him. Mikey quickly snapped a picture of himself with Klunk lying on his back, one paw still extended towards his green face. The youngest turtle wanted to remember this moment, even if he looked terrible in the pic. Hey, who could blame him, after all he had just woke up.

"Come on Klunk," Mikey said as he lifted his baby into his arms and headed out to the kitchen. "Let's get you some breakfast before I start on everyone else's".

All the orange masked teen got in reply was a loud purr. As he walked through the doorway the youngest turtle was surprised to find his father was already in the kitchen. He heard the mewing of the kitten his Sensei was holding and couldn't help but laugh as he gazed upon the spectacle. Splinter was feeding the kitten from a tiny bottle filled with milk. Ever time the baby took a drink his ears would twitch in the cutest way. Milk was running down it's chin and soaking into his Masters fur as the kit tried to force his way even closer to the bottle. Finally satisfied, the kitten laid down and nuzzled in contentedly as he finished his meal. Splinter then took a warm, wet cloth and proceeded to wipe at it's backside.

"Umm, Master Splinter." Mike asked awkwardly. "What are you doing".

"Kittens this young cannot go to the bathroom on their own, my son." The wise Sensei informed. "We must help by simulating what his mother would naturally do. You wipe upwards toward the base of the tail. Never go the opposite way or you could cause an infection".

The orange banded turtles mouth fell open in disbelief. He would have never thought it possible for something like that to be a true fact. This only proved he still had many things to learn from his father, in both his ninjutsu training and everyday life.

"Have you decided on a name for him, Father?" The youngest questioned, inquisitively.

"I believe I have found the perfect name." Splinter said while petting the kits tiny head. "We will call him Mouse. He is so small and has barely made a sound since I found him. Yes, I think the name fits him well".

"You're right, it's perfect!" Mikey proclaimed. "He'll be our little Mouse from now on".

"I am glad you approve." Splinter chuckled, quietly.

Mikey then proceeded to get Klunks breakfast. He had been meowing impatiently for some time now. Afterwards he made everyone else's. By the time the food was ready, Mikes older brothers were slowly making their way into the kitchen. The two oldest stopped and stared when they saw the little bundle in their Sensei's arms. Raph glared at the innocent kitten before turning his heated gaze toward his youngest brother.

"Aww great." Raph growled, sarcastically. "Just what we need... another stupid furball. You'd better keep it outta trouble, ya got that Mike? I swear if it even comes near..."

"Raphael, I am the one who has brought this kitten into our home." Master Splinter interrupted turning his smoldering gaze towards his temperamental son. "You would do well remembering to think before you speak".

"Yes, Sensei." The hot headed turtle replied. Then, with an apologetic glance toward his baby bro, Raph turned and stalked out of the room.

From then on Mikey helped look after Mouse. He fed it once in a while and gave him lots of love. He also helped with some of the more dirty jobs. Mouse did well for nearly a week but then things went downhill for the little guy. He started mewing loudly and didn't want anything to eat. It sounded to the young turtle like the kitten was in pain. So Mikey did the only thing he could think of to do... he asked his Sensei for advice.

"Master Splinter, do you know what's wrong with Mouse?" Mike asked, worriedly.

"Yes, my son." Splinter acknowledged. " It seems that he is constipated".

"That's all?" Mikey said disbelievingly. "He's just gotta go to the bathroom"?

"Constipation is a serious problem in kittens, Michelangelo." The rat sighed. "In sever cases it can even lead to their death".

"Major bummer, dude." Mikey exclaimed worried. "I didn't know it was that serious".

"There is no cause for alarm, my son." Splinter reassured. "I know how to handle this situation".

Splinter took over the kittens care for the time being. He gave it a bath, using a wet cloth and wiping in the opposite direction that it's fur would normally go. It's mother would do the same thing using her tongue. He also massaged it's belly and gave it a couple drops of vegetable oil. Mikey left the room confident that his father would be able to help the kitten. As he shut the door behind him, the young turtle couldn't help but wonder where Klunk was hiding.

* * *

**AN: All the kitten facts I used are true. I have had to help raise several baby kittens because of various reasons. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I am interested in hearing your opinions. **


End file.
